<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here Zoro, Your Kids by JustBeMe13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624940">Here Zoro, Your Kids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13'>JustBeMe13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Hybrids Life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Zoro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cubs, First Time Seeing Kids, Fox Kuina, Fox Sanji, Hybrids, Kamabakka Kingdom, Koda Is Cute, Kuina Is Smart, M/M, Omega Sanji, Returning Home, Sabaody, Sanji Is Tired, Sanji Works Hard, Sanji has kids, Sunny - Freeform, Tiger Koda, Tiger Zoro, animal parts, cuteness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Destroyed System</p><p>Sanji can’t deal with the cubs on his own, but he can’t ask Zoro for helps seeing as he’s probably on the other side of the goddamn world. Doesn’t help that Ivankov is spoiling the little brats.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Hybrids Life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here Zoro, Your Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Seeing as you all wanted a sequel, here it is. </p><p>This will probably be the last update for a while. I'm in my exam week which will take up these two weeks. It sucks I know, but I have to pass otherwise I will go to a different school. I do not want that.</p><p>Anyway, enjoy!</p><p>Author-san</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanji was exhausted. Totally and utterly exhausted. He desperately needed a break from handling the twins or he was going to drop from overexertion. He sagged deeper into the chair and slid one eye open to look at the little Fox and Tiger Hybrid as they bounded across the colorful grass. They’d grown very quickly, like any Hybrid would. Sanji was happy with that, they needed to be bigger before they left here.</p><p>He’d given birth to the twins a few weeks after arriving on the island. He hadn’t told Zoro he was pregnant and he hadn’t had the time. Hybrid pregnancy’s lasted only a few weeks, and that was how it was with Sanji. He’d been pregnant maybe two month before he delivered them. He himself knew that when he was born, he grew a little slow, but after three years he was finally as big as his siblings.</p><p>His two cubs though, they were growing fast and hard. Kuina was a brave little girl, now one and a half years old. Her younger brother Koda was just as bad, always on his feet and running around Sanji and screaming. At least Kuina was a little understanding that her daddy needed rest.</p><p>And that was what he needed, desperately. It did not help, in any way, that Ivankov was spoiling the little Hybrid brats. Kuina’s Fox tail was always decorated with a bow, and her dark green hair was always braided, long as it was. Her long, beautiful ears where always listening for noises and other things. Koda wasn’t like that, but he was also spoiled. His long Tiger tail was always reminding him of Zoro. His eyes too, they were a steely grey color. His hair was a golden blonde though, which reminding the cook of himself. </p><p>“Vhat is troubling you, Candy-boy?” Iva asked as he sat down on a chair next to Sanji to watch the kids.</p><p>“Can’t I just get a break, for once! God I wish that stupid marimo was here!” Sanji exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and then running them over his face.</p><p>He was so tired. He could just fall asleep in the chair, but he was worried something would happen to his cubs. Hybrids were naturally very protective of their litter. And Sanji was too, even though it was hard work. He was training as well. That and handling the kids was making him seriously tired.</p><p>“You can take a break if that is vat you vant, darling. You look like you need one,” Iva said.</p><p>Sanji looked at him, frowning. “Are you gonna watch them?” he asked, pointing to Kuina and Koda as they wrestled on the grass.</p><p>Iva nodded his large head, “Yes, if it helps you. Your training has been lacking and you need all the strength you can get for in the New Vorld.”</p><p>Sanji sighed heavily. “Thanks, I’ll go take a short nap then.”</p><p>Iva nodded and stood, helping Sanji up on his feet. He helped him to his house and then left him to tend to the kids. Both Kuina and Koda were looking rather worried as Sanji closed the door. But the blonde Fox couldn’t think about it right now. He had to sleep and fix himself up for his training. He needed to get strong so he could protect his family.</p><p>Sanji made his way into the bedroom and rid himself of his shirt. He slid his hand of the Mating Bite and felt the phantom pain that had accompanied it. He smiled slowly. He missed Zoro, that was a given. Their relationship had gone from zero to one hundred in only a few days.</p><p>Sanji sighed. He had no choice but to train hard. He was sure that Zoro was giving it his all. Only six more months and he would be back with him. Back at the Sunny with his family. And he had a large surprise for them. Sanji’s face took on a grin and he laughed to himself. He could just picture Zoro’s face as he said to him ‘Here Zoro, your kids,’ and then he’d let the man deal with them to nap.</p><p>With a shake of his head, Sanji sat down on his bed and laid down. His eyes closed quickly and he slept peacefully for the first time in months.</p><p>
  <strong>o-o-o</strong>
</p><p>Kuina watched as her daddy went into the house, looking more tired than he had in a long, long time. She wondered idly if he missed father, but what she knew of him was little. She knew that her daddy loved her father, but she hadn’t met him yet so she couldn’t judge anything.</p><p>“What are you looking at?” her little brother asked, confusion in his tiny voice.</p><p>Kuina turned her head to look at Koda. His head was cocked to the side and he looked quite confused. She smiled at him, though it was a little sad.</p><p>“What do you think of father?” she asked him.</p><p>Koda frowned, his Tiger ears flicking left and right as he picked up all sorts of sounds. “What do you mean?” he asked.</p><p>Kuina sighed. “It’s just that daddy seems so sad. He must miss him an awful lot, seeing how sad he is.”</p><p>Koda nodded his head, agreeing. “Yes, perhaps he is. But he looks so tired as well. Do you think that might be because of us?” he asked, looking frightened. “Would he leave us?”</p><p>Kuina shook her head and pulled her brother close, hugging him. “Of course he won’t leave us, he loves us,” she said, having full faith.</p><p>“That is right, your dad loves you lots,” Iva said as he approached.</p><p>“Hello Iva-san,” Kuina greeted with a smile.</p><p>Iva smiled back and knelt down to pet Koda on the head. “You mustn’t be sad. Your daddy needs lots of love, but also rest and training. The vorld is a dangerous place you tvo. You must learn that.”</p><p>Koda giggled and Kuina smiled. “We know,” they both said.</p><p>“Then you should be good to your dad. He’s going through lots.”</p><p>Kuina nodded her head and lifted her golden tail with a smile, wagging it from side to side. “Iva-san! Do you have any cookies?” she asked.</p><p>Iva rolled his eyes. “Elizabeth might have some, let’s go look.”</p><p>Both kids squealed and turned tail to run towards the other houses. Several Okama’s were outside, reading or doing that girly stuff of theirs. Elizabeth saw them coming and smiled widely.</p><p>“Oh kids, come in!” he said. (Or she, I don’t know)</p><p>Kuina thanked the Okama and went inside. Koda followed with a giddy smile on his face. They raced to the table and each took one cookie out of the jar that stood on it. As Kuina bit into it, she moaned at the sweet taste.</p><p>“It’s so good!” she exclaimed.</p><p>Elizabeth smiled and watched from the side. Iva stood next to him, smiling as well.</p><p>“They’re good kids,” Elizabeth said. “I get why Sanji spends his time watching them and teaching them different things. It’s quite lovely to see.”</p><p>Iva agreed with a nod. “Yes, but lets let him sleep for now. He needs it.”</p><p>Kuina looked at them, and as she was quite smart for her young age, she knew exactly what they were talking about. She knew her daddy worked hard. He cooked for them, cleaned for them, helped them with whatever they asked of him and then some.</p><p>Kuina sighed around her cookie. She should be a good girl for her dad. Then he wouldn’t have to do lots of things. He seemed most concerned about them when they were playing. What if she were to help her dad, would he be alright then?</p><p>She slammed her cookie down on the table top, drawing the attention of all in the room.</p><p>“That’s it,” she said. “I’ll help daddy cook and clean!” she exclaimed, raising a fist.</p><p>Iva’s laugh was loud and tears leaked down his cheeks. Kuina looked up, confused.</p><p>“What?” she asked.</p><p>That got her only more laughing.</p><p>
  <strong>o-o-o</strong>
</p><p>Sanji woke up to his daughter’s happy face. He frowned and sat up slowly. Kuina backed off, sitting on the bed with her ears happily twitching.</p><p>“What is it?” Sanji asked, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>“I made breakfast,” Kuina exclaimed, producing a plate with burnt eggs and toast.</p><p>Sanji stared for a moment. Kuina looked down on the food, and realizing it was quite unsatisfactory, she tried to hide it behind her back. Sanji smiled.</p><p>“Come on, it must be good if you made it,” he said, taking the plate from her.</p><p>Kuina protested, a scarlet blush on her face. But as Sanji bit into the toast with an egg on top, she stopped. Sanji smiled at her. This was his best breakfast yet. And it was made by his loving daughter.</p><p>“It’s delicious, thank you,” he said.</p><p>Kuina blushed and Sanji smiled, ruffling her hair.</p><p>“Go wake up your brother, it’ll be a busy day today. You’ll have to stay with someone while I train.”</p><p>Kuina nodded her head and got off the bed, walking out of the room to go and wake up Koda. Sanji finished the food and stood to get dressed. It was a new start, and he could train now that he had a good nights sleep. He wondered why Kuina was being so helpful this early in the morning, something must have happened.</p><p>Sanji walked out of the room and frowned as he saw Kuina was already dressed and helping a sleepy Koda into his shirt.</p><p>“What’s up with you, sweetheart?” Sanji asked, concerned by this change in behavior.</p><p>Kuina suddenly had a guilty look on her face, and it was weird to see that on a one and a half year old. Sanji walked over to her and stroked her hair, tucking a loose strand behind her ear.</p><p>“You don’t have to make breakfast for me, or your brother. You don’t need to dress him, I can do all those things,” he said.</p><p>Kuina nodded slowly. “I know,” she said. “But you looked so tired, and I didn’t want to be a bother anymore.”</p><p>Sanji felt his heart give a pang. A bother? These two angels could never be a bother.</p><p>“You’re not a bother, sweetie. I would never think that of you,” Sanji said as he pulled them both in for a hug. “It’s true that daddy is tired. But I need to be strong for the outside world. It’s dangerous beyond this island.”</p><p>Kuina nodded against his shoulder and Koda hugged him tight, probably not knowing what was going on.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Kuina mumbled, pulling away from him.</p><p>Sanji smiled. “Don’t be sorry. Come on, let’s eat and then I can drop you off at Iva’s.”</p><p>Kuina and Koda both looked up with smiles, happy to be with the strange man. Sanji rolled his eyes. If only they knew how mean that guy could be. He stood straight and made his way to the kitchen, his kids following on his heel and Koda clinging to the tip of his golden Fox tail.</p><p>Sanji looked over his shoulder and grinned, “How about pancakes.”</p><p>Both kids cheered.</p><p>
  <strong>o-o-o</strong>
</p><p>Sanji wished he had two leashes so he could keep his kids by his side. Sabaody was a dangerous place for rare Hybrids, but what could he do. He had told Kuina to never let go of her brothers hand and never let go of his. The young girl had nodded, now almost two years old, and had gripped his hand strongly.</p><p>“Is it far?” Koda suddenly piped up as Sanji lead them through alley’s and busy streets.</p><p>Sanji looked over his shoulder and shook his head. “Just a little more, I promise.”</p><p>Koda nodded slowly, ears drooping low on his head with sleep. Even though they looked like five year old’s, and acted as such, they were barely two. Hybrids grew like that, but they would keep this size until they reached five and then continue growing from there. Sanji couldn’t wait to see what his kids would look like when they were older.</p><p>An explosion rocked the island and Sanji heard Kuina yelp. He gathered his kids in his arms and made a turn to hide in an alley, shielded from view. He picked up sounds with his ears and growled lowly. Those marines were causing trouble again. He didn’t have time for this. He had to find Sunny. He ducked further into the alley, and then, to Kuina’s and Koda’s delight, jumped up the roof and set on sprinting towards their ship. He had sensed it a little ways off.</p><p>He quickly saw it come into view and the kids in his arms cheered.</p><p>“Home!” they both said.</p><p>Sanji smiled. That’s what he taught them. Sunny was their home, not Kamabakka Kingdom. Even though they grew up there, it was not their home. Sanji was glad he had brought a lot of food with him from the Okama island, which was now floating behind him in a bubble, because it seemed that he didn’t have enough time to go and buy some, seeing as the marines were launching an attack.</p><p>He skipped over a rooftop and landed on the grass, standing some feet from the Sunny. He set Kuina and Koda down and pointed towards the ship.</p><p>“Go find your father.”</p><p>Kuina happily nodded and grabbed her brother’s hand, racing off towards the ship. Sanji followed slower, a happy grin on his face. He couldn’t wait to see Zoro <em>and</em> the look on his face when he saw the kids. His cubs jumped onto the ship, which caused an uproar that Sanji could hear miles off. He could hear Nami screech about Hybrid kids and Usopp about a tiny Sanji.</p><p>The cook chuckled and hopped onto the ship, smiling at his nakama.</p><p>“I’m home,” he said.</p><p>Nami regarded him, then looked at the cubs. “Sanji-kun, what in the name of-“</p><p>She was cut off when a loud snarl ripped through the hold of the ship and Zoro stormed out of the boy’s room with both kids hanging from his arms.</p><p>“What in the hell is going on here,” he snarled, but stopped short when he saw Sanji.</p><p>“You’re back,” he said, stunned.</p><p>Sanji grinned, passed his bubble to Usopp and strolled up to Zoro. Kuina and Koda glanced at him, but said nothing as he stopped in front of the Tiger.</p><p>“Yep,” Sanji quipped. “Here Zoro,” he continued, gesturing to Kuina and Koda. “Your kids.”</p><p>That got a better reaction than he had hoped. Zoro’s face went a little pale, then his mouth dropped and he glanced at both cubs. Nami burst out laughing from behind and Usopp snorted. Sanji could hear Franky chuckle and even Chopper was cracking a smile.</p><p>“Wha- but, I- we.. wait, what? How?” Zoro stuttered, lowering his spread arms so both kids could hop off.</p><p>“Daddy, is this our father?” Kuina asked as she looked at him.</p><p>Behind him, Nami awed and he could practically hear Usopp’s shit eating grin. Sanji rolled his eyes and knelt down to his daughters level. “Yes, honey. You can say hi to him now. But be careful, he’s a grumpy old Tiger.”</p><p>“Hey!” Zoro exclaimed.</p><p>Sanji looked at him and smiled, stood up and pecked the man on the lips. Zoro fell silent as he drew away and they spoke without words. Zoro slowly nodded and knelt down.</p><p>“So, you’re mine huh?” he mused, ruffling Koda’s hair.</p><p>“My name’s Koda, and I’m gonna be the best in the world,” the kid exclaimed, ears and tail twitching.</p><p>Zoro chuckled. “The best what?” he asked.</p><p>“The best cook of course!” Koda smiled.</p><p>Zoro laughed, a hearty laugh that came from happiness. Sanji could see tears prick in the man’s eyes. He grinned and stroked his hand over Koda’s blonde hair.</p><p>“I’m Kuina!” his other cub yelped.</p><p>Zoro froze for one second, looking up at Sanji, and tears really did spring to his eyes.</p><p>“I wanna be…”</p><p>It was silent while she thought about it, finger on her head as it turned red. Sanji snorted, and pulled her finger away.</p><p>“Don’t think so hard, that’s bad for your brain,” he told her.</p><p>Nami burst out laughing and Zoro shot her a dirty look, which was wiped off his face as Luffy came barreling into him from the sky with Brook and Robin in tow.</p><p>“Hey ZORO! Who’re they?” he immediately asked.</p><p>“They’re Sanji’s cubs,” Chopper quipped.</p><p>Luffy’s eyes began to twinkle and he stood, getting up into Koda’s space and smiling at him. “He’s so cute!” he exclaimed, gathering the young Hybrid in a bear hug and smushing his face with the straw hat.</p><p>“Uh,” Sanji murmured, he did not know what to make of this.</p><p>Apparently Kuina was still thinking, for she came up with something. “I wanna learn from papa!” she exclaimed.</p><p>Sanji glanced down with a frown, “Papa?” he questioned.</p><p>Kuina nodded, and pointed to Zoro’s stunned face. Sanji burst out laughing and hugged his daughter lightly.</p><p>“Sure, go ahead,” he smiled.</p><p>Kuina cheered and flung herself at Zoro, who caught her in a hug only a father could give. Strong arms encased her tiny body and enveloped her in warmth. Kuina seemed to melt into him.</p><p>“Let’s set sail, though, we’re being followed!” Luffy suddenly said, dropping Koda on his feet.</p><p>Sanji rolled his eyes. When were they not being followed. Everyone went to their posts and got ready to sail to Fishman island. Sanji herded his cubs into the galley with a promise of cookies and almost dragged Luffy in with that promise.</p><p>As he made the cookies, the kids looked out the porthole in awe, at the fight between the Caribou pirates in awe and at their daddy in awe as he cooked. It was only later that Zoro joined him in the kitchen, kissing him sweetly with a promise for more.</p><p>“I missed you,” the swordsman admitted.</p><p>Sanji smiled. “We did, too,” he said.</p><p>“I did!” Koda said.</p><p>“Me too!” Kuina agreed.</p><p>Zoro smiled, kissed Sanji again, and gathered all of them in a hug. Kuina giggled and Koda went red in the face.</p><p>“We’re finally home,” Sanji said, stroking Zoro hair.</p><p>Zoro could only agree as he hugged his cubs, and his mate tightly.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>